Contracorriente Capítulo V
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Aioria conoce a Death Mask gracias a un pleito en el subterráneo, en el que ambos golpean a un hombre y deben huir; con una lluvia torrencial ambos deben buscar refugio y Death lo invita a su departamento, donde empiezan a conocerse. Yaoi, humor, romance.
1. Contradicciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencias: Au, Lemon

Agradecimientos para: Cybe, mas que nada ella me hace continuar; Dai, Yesushika y Cateyed, gracias preciosa.

**Contracorriente**

Maldijo en un murmullo mirando al cielo mientras las primeras gotas caían sobre él, amenazando con arruinarle el traje. Necesitaba estar impecable para la entrevista, solamente era un muchacho de veinte años buscando un trabajo más o menos bueno; el cielo no podía ser tan cruel como para mandarle la lluvia justo en ese momento. Miró la calle, mientras se metía en una tendereta pequeña en la esquina de la misma acera.

En tan sólo unos momentos, toda la calle estaba inundada. Y como si la lluvia provocara el mismo efecto que un lobo en un rebaño, la gente de pronto había comenzado a correr hacia todos lados, se empujaban por los lugares bajo los techos salientes, abrían sus paraguas picando con los bordes afilados a quien se pusiera en su camino y los autos hacían rugir las bocinas como si con eso pudieran ir más rápido.

Aioria se retorció un poco las manos, nervioso; se retrasaría demasiado. La parada del autobús que debía tomar estaba a más de diez calles y no quería arruinarse la ropa. Sintió que odiaba la lluvia.

Pesando rápidamente esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y medio cubriéndose con su portafolios corrió a la acera de enfrente. Se mojó los zapatos, era una maldita lástima, acababa de sacarles brillo.

Algo desanimado llegó y subió a la calle, allí estaba la entrada al tren subterráneo, un ligero a base de energía eléctrica que lo acercaría al lugar de su entrevista y así además no tendría que mojarse.

Sonrió esperanzado, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, mientras con la mano apartaba las gotas de agua que se habían quedado pegadas a su maletín.

Sacó las monedas de su bolso y casi las encajó en la máquina que controlaba el acceso.

Apenas había terminado de virar el pasador cuando se arrepintió de haber entrado… al igual que él, varias docenas de personas había tenido la brillante idea de escapar de la lluvia a bordo del tren.

Algo cansado Aioria se coló entre la muchedumbre hasta quedar al borde del andén, incluso allá abajo había llegado un poco de agua y los suelos estaban mojadas. En realidad todo el ambiente tenía una sensación de humedad más que molesta.

Su pie derecho saltaba en pequeños espasmos sobre la punta y sus ojos no dejaban de revisar el reloj a la entrada de la estación, quince minutos y ni una señal del transporte, sólo habían llegado más y más personas, que casi amenazaban con hacerlo caer del andén.

A punto estaba ya de desesperarse cuando por fin, al borde del túnel, una luz alumbró las vías… pero entonces recordó que él iba hacia ese lado y no al revés.

Un tren se detuvo frente a él, en el otro anden. Vio a la gente subir y bajar, separados de él por una de las vías, que hacían par. Suspiró agotado, no lograría llegar a tiempo para su entrevista y seguiría desempleado durante otro mes. Algo nervioso decidió volver a subir y mojarse, pero llegar.

Ya daba la espalda hacia la salida cuando el ruido de un nuevo tren lo hizo voltear a mirar. De pronto toda la gente que antes se peleaba por los asientos se había puesto de pie y se arremolinaba junto al borde del andén, casi a punto de caer, para ganar ahora un lugar dentro del tren.

Ansioso, Aioria se abrió paso a base de codazos, menos mal que era muy alto y podía ver a la perfección por dónde iba. Aprovechó sus brazos largos para abrirse paso entre la gente torpe y llegó al borde justo cuando el tren se detenía.

Y entonces supo que llegar hasta el frente había sido un error, como si fuera una manada desbocada, toda la gente se empujó para hacerse cupo en alguno de los vagones, haciendo un tremendo lío entre las personas que trataban de salir y las que querían entrar, a Aioria lo pisaron, lo golpearon, manosearon y empujaron en aquel hervidero de gente.

Sin saber cómo, fue impulsado hacia dentro y después de chocar con varios hombros que le calaron, terminó chocando de frente contra el pecho de un muchacho, engalanado en una camiseta gastada con la ilustración de una máscara raquítica, como si fuera el rostro de un muerto.

Por el impulso le golpeó con el cráneo, Aioria se tomó un minuto para respirar y entender la situación, minuto en el que, por cierto, seguía pegado al pecho del sujeto.

Antes de que pudiera enfriar su mente el tipo lo tomó de los hombros y se lo sacó de encima con bronca.

– ¡Fíjate imbécil!

Aioria chocó atrás con otras personas, cuyos cuerpos fueron lo único que lo sostuvieron de caer al piso.

– ¿Qué crees que haces idiota?

Le gritó Aioria recomponiéndose, estirándose un poco para prensar su brazo a uno de los tubos que servían de sostén a los pasajeros.

El alboroto era grande, todos gritando o murmurando. Quejándose. Y Aioria de pronto sintió mucha bronca. Todo estaba saliendo en verdad mal, pero no por eso iba a dejar que el idiota ese le tratara de esa manera.

– ¡Cállate, bastardo!

Aioria trató de acercarse pero la muchedumbre medio se había interpuesto entre ellos. Sólo podía mirarle, con ese cabello grisáceo y en la boca una mueca muy marcada de desprecio.

– ¡Tírate del tren malnacido!

Gritaban con todo el aire de sus pulmones para hacerse oír entre el alboroto.

– ¡Ven aquí y te tiraré yo desgraciado!

Estaban enardecidos de la nada, pero aún con la gente entre ellos no podían hacer gran cosa.

–Quieres problemas hijo de…–

Pero el nuevo insulto fue interrumpido por un tercero, un tipo alto, algo musculoso y demasiado pagado de sí mismo, que tenía cara de severa rectitud, pero maneras demasiado irritantes.

– ¡Compórtense, hay gente educada aquí!

Hasta ahí todo bien, y aunque los otros dos estaban enfrascados en su intercambio de insultos, las cosas no habrían pasado a mayores si el tipo se hubiera callado, pero no, tenía que seguir en su discurso.

– ¡Es indigno que nos obliguen a presenciar esto, maricas!

Apenas había terminado de decir la frase, cuando dos puños se incrustaron en él, el de Aioria en su vientre y el del otro tipo al lado de su boca. Como por arte de magia, ambos habían olvidado su pleitecito, para defender su honra.

Ambos se habían movido muy rápido, sin importar la gente que se entrometía. El de cabello gris, usándolos casi como peldaños y el otro agachándose para poder pasar su brazo en los huecos y clavarle el puño.

De pronto toda la escena pareció detenerse, ambos retiraron los puños, mirándose azorados, la gente también los estaba mirando con una expresión ambigua. Algunos asustados, otros con ganas de seguir el pleito.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo, ni cuenta se habían dado de que llegaban a la siguiente estación.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se miraron y sin intercambiar palabra, prácticamente pasaron a través de la gente y corrieron hacia la salida. Muchos salieron a trompicones tras ellos, gritándole a los guardias y sacudiendo al hombre herido como prueba de su crimen.

Los muchachos no se detuvieron, saltando sobre la barandilla de salida y corrieron escaleras arriba, mezclándose entre el gentío que seguía huyendo de la lluvia. Se empaparon nada más salir, pero no dejaron de correr hasta un par de calles después. Se aseguraron de que nadie los seguía, y entonces tomaron un aliento.

Y de pronto, el muchacho de cabello gris estalló en risas.

– ¡Pobre imbécil!

Aioria estuvo a punto de ofenderse de nuevo, hasta que comprendió que se refería al otro sujeto. Y entonces comenzó a reír también.

–Eso le pasa por decir cosas al azar.

Entonces el otro se calló de golpe.

–Acertó.

Y dándole la espalda a Aioria comenzó a caminar, ignorándolo. Entonces se tomó su tiempo para mirar al chico, sería un poco mayor que él según sus cálculos, su cuerpo era fornido, y muy alto.

Empezó a caminar aprisa para alcanzarlo.

–Conmigo igual.

El otro hombre se detuvo mirándolo con fijeza para saber si mentía, pero los ojos de Aioria sólo reflejaban que había tenido un mal día.

–Ángelo.

Dijo extendiendo su mano morena.

–Aioria.

Contestó el otro, le costaba trabajo moverse debido a que su traje, su único y preciado traje, estaba empapado.

–Mi casa está cerca, te daré una toalla.

Y olvidándose por completo de su cita de trabajo, a la cual era obvio que nunca llegaría de cualquier manera, se relajo y comenzó a caminar lentamente al lado de ese hombre, disfrutando de la lluvia.

-------

Continuará.

Este es el fin del primer capítulo. Originalmente la historia era un One Shot y terminaba aquí, pero algunas personas me pidieron continuarlo y esto trabajando en eso, espero actaulizar cada diez días aproyimadamente.


	2. Acuerdos

Saludos chics del foro!

Traigo la continuación de esta historia, donde sabremos qué pasara con Dm y Aioria cuando lleguen al departamento del italiano, mojados y llenos de adrenalina XD

**Capítulo II: Acuerdos**

La lluvia aún no había amainado; al contrario, parecía cada vez más fuerte, Aioria miraba hacia el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía mucho frío y le costaba moverse. Sentía también algo de desconfianza. No se consideraba cobarde… pero seguir a un desconocido hasta su casa, sin saber siquiera donde estaba y que además lo había amenazado de tirarlo de un tren hacía media hora… albergaba algunas dudas.

Le hubiera gustado cubrirse con el maletín del golpe de la lluvia, pero tampoco quería quedar como un quejoso ante el extraño, Ángelo, que caminaba completamente erguido, como si la lluvia torrencial no le molestara en lo más mínimo.

Estaban atravesando un barrio bajo, de casas muy pobres, grandes charcos y mucha basura tapando las alcantarillas. Algunas chispas saltaban de vez en cuando desde los transformadores de luz y Aioria se encogía cada vez, como un crío. No sabía en dónde estaba metido.

–Rápido, ya casi llegamos. 

Después de un par de calles más se metieron a un edificio alto de departamentos, por fuera la pintura estaba cuarteada y llena de dibujos en grafiti, pero por dentro el lugar era agradable y Aioria se relajó un poco.

Subieron las escaleras mientras se exprimían los cabellos con los dedos. Aioria iba primero, sintiéndose intimidado por la constante mirada que le dirigía su acompañante. Cuando llegaron al descanso del segundo piso se detuvieron para buscar las llaves. Y Aioria tuvo la leve impresión de que el rostro de su acompañante se alargaba simulando el de un lobo.

Se retorció las manos, pero no dijo nada. La sensación de los vellos de su cuerpo erizándose le resultaba demasiado desagradable. Finalmente el moreno abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar. Aioria dudó, pero el frío lo animó a entrar.

– ¿Quieres un trago?

–Preferiría algo caliente.

–A menos que sea cerveza caliente, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. 

Aioria suspiró, el alcohol le daría calor.

–Una cerveza está bien.

Ángelo le dio una y de inmediato se quitó la ropa. Al otro se le fueron los ojos y su nerviosismo volvió, pero el moreno desapareció tras una puerta, dejándolo hipnotizado hasta que una toalla sobre su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar.

–Sécate rápido, te hará daño. 

El griego se quitó rápido el saco y la camisa, sintiéndose más cómodo sin la tela mojada sobre su cuerpo. Volvió a fijar la vista en su compañero. Ahora llevaba los pies descalzos, traía un pantalón muy ligero y abultado, que se cerraba con elásticos por encima de los tobillos. Se les quedó mirando, eran muy delgados. El otro se le fue acercando, casi hasta tocar sus narices, Aioria no se dio cuenta porque sólo miraba sus pies.

–Entonces eres gay, ¿ah?

Retrocedió instintivamente, abrazando la toalla.

–Eh… eso creo. 

El moreno puso una cara seria, estudiándolo.

– ¿Lo crees?

Se estaba poniendo incómodo de tener esa mirada penetrante sobre sí.

–Las mujeres también me gustan. 

El otro alzó las cejas, en una expresión juguetona.

– ¡Entonces será que eres promiscuo!

Levantó su cerveza a modo de brindis. Aioria se sintió molesto y ligeramente atacado.

– ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…

Pero no sabía explicar muy bien sus gustos, sencillamente eran esos y ya.

– ¿Tienes novia o novio?

Preguntó Ángelo cambiando el tema y retrocediendo para darle un poco de espacio.

Negó con la cabeza, aún admirado por esos talones, demasiado delgados para ese cuerpo tan fornido.

–Te traeré algo de ropa. 

Dejó la cerveza de lado, indeciso.

–Creo que debería irme.

Un trueno surcó los cielos, y se quedaron a obscuras, la electricidad había fallado. Afuera, la lluvia seguía.

–Sería inapropiado, ¿volverías al tren?

Aioria se estremeció con los cambios de luces e hizo una mueca vaga por la ventana.

–No sabes hacia dónde está…

El tono reprobatorio hizo que Aioria se sintiera intimidado, el sujeto era un poco mayor, pero le hablaba como si él fuera un niño.

–No conozco esta zona de la ciudad.

Ángelo comenzó a reír.

–Que chico… Estas en casa de alguien que no conoces, en un lugar que no sabes dónde está. Nadie sabe que estás aquí… medio desnudo. 

A cada palabra se le fue acercando hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Aioria tenía una expresión de espanto, cuando el otro dejó de hablar dio un paso atrás y estalló en carcajadas. Aioria lo miró primero con susto y luego con bronca.

– ¡Bastardo! ¡Esa no es forma de jugar con la gente!

–Ya chico, cálmate. Anda ven a cambiarte.

Entraron en la recámara y aún a obscuras, Ángelo sacó de su armario un pantalón suelto y una playera.

–Esto servirá.

Y salió de la habitación. Aioria se cambió rápido temiendo que el otro lo viera. Pero el anfitrión tocó antes de pasar, acompañado por una caja de cervezas. Apenas había probado la que tenía entre las manos, pero el otro había vaciado la suya en dos tragos. Se fue sintiendo más tranquilo. Estaba caliente y cómodo, sentado en la cama de aquel sujeto, y aunque la bebida estaba fría su sabor amargo le gustaba. Se quedaron ahí recostados, mirando la lluvia. Era difícil hablar con el ruido de la lluvia.

–Eres guapo.

Comentó el mayor con voz baja pero aún así Aioria adivinó el movimiento de sus labios y respondió a viva voz, mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

–Ya lo sé. 

– ¿Has tenido hombres antes?

–Algunos…

Ángelo puso cara de resignación.

–Y Yo que te había traído aquí porque pensé que andabas de estreno. 

Le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

–No seas idiota, ni que fuera un niño. 

Le regresaron el golpe amistoso, pero cuando se quitó la almohada de la cara, Ángelo estaba prácticamente sobre él. Su aliento con ese toque a alcohol que conocía bien.

–Puede que yo aún esté de estreno.

–No sueñes.

–No dije que contigo.

Aioria sintió su corazón palpitar con demasiada fuerza. La idea de involucrarse con un extraño le resultaba confusa. Nunca lo había pensado.

–Te ves nervioso. –continuó el moreno.

–Tengo frío– se excusó Aioria, para no delatar la sensación de deseo que sentía en la boca del estómago.

– ¿Quieres que te abrace?

–No gracias. –Tan nervioso estaba que comenzó a reír– Pero podrías hacernos un café. 

–Te lo vendo.

Siguió sonriendo, sin prestar atención en que sus cuerpos estaban tocándose cada vez más.

– ¿Con qué se supone que pague?

–Una cita suena bien. 

– ¿En una cafetería?

Sentían un ligero calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, que los iba relajando.

–No. Una cita de verdad, un bar… uno swinger si quieres. 

–No sueñes.

Ambos rieron de nuevo, dejándoles una sensación de camaradería que le dio a Aioria la confianza para acariciarle los hombros a su reciente amigo.

–Bien, una cita normal. 

–Salgo ganando…

–No creas, te dejaré ser el caballero y pagaras la cuenta.

Aiora sonrió, sentándose de improviso sobre la cama, abiertamente emocionado.

–Sabes, hoy iba a buscar empleo y…

Se rascó la nuca en una falsa expresión de timidez. Lo alagaba que el otro muchacho quisiera salir con él.

–Entonces el caballero seré yo. En la cita… y en lo que siga.

Aioria tuvo una sensación extraña al oírlo susurrarle esas palabras. El mayor se levantó de la cama y escuchó los ruidos del agua y el microondas. "Lo que siga" se puso rápido de pie.

Ángelo entró en la recamara un par de minutos después, con las tazas llenas al máximo de café. El cuarto estaba vacío. Respiró tratando de controlarse y tiró las tazas contra la pared, haciéndolas pedazos, el agua hirviendo saltó, salpicándole el rostro y soltó una maldición.

Entonces vio a Aioria salir del baño, desnudo. Estaba sorprendido, miró el líquido humeante en el piso. Entonces sonrió.

–Idiota, ¿ahora con qué me pagarás la cita?

Ángelo lo miró con algo de fastidio, antes de olvidarse del café y acercarse más a él. Cediendo ante esos ojos muy verdes y provocadores.

– ¿Tienes ganas de jugar, ahora?

–Si tú serás el caballero en la cita, yo quiero serlo esta noche.

Irguió una ceja, sorprendido. ¡Qué chico! Primero se ponía todo nervioso y tímido y en cuanto las cosas se encendían decidía tomar el control. Ángelo no tuvo tiempo de quejarse antes de que la boca de Aioria se apoderara de la suya. Se arrastraron hasta la cama, teniendo cuidado con el agua hirviente y los trozos de las tazas.

Se quitó rápidamente el pantalón que aún tenía encima y dejó que Aioria hiciera el resto. No era precisamente lo que había planeado, pero siempre era mejor cuando todo se salía de control.

----

Continuará

Sí, este es el fin del capítulo se que es horrible cortarlo ahí, pero ese lemon me dió muchos problemas. Les cuento que este fic comencé a escribirlo el año pasado en otro foro, y que después de este segundo capítulo tardé más de diez meses en hacer el tercero, pero ya está hecho hasta el cap 6 y estaré publicandolos regularmente. Aunque también en los capítulos siguientes corto enuna parte crucial, por separar escenas -no es por maldad-.

Estoy publicando otras historias también, y como trabajo y estudio no me da tiempo para publicarlas todas, si leen esta historia, por favor dejen comentario, para darle prioridad sobre las otras que tengo que escribir y mudar.

Besos, Sun.


	3. Contra la Corriente

_**Mensaje en la publicación **_**_original:_**

_Primero que nada quiero dar una disculpa a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y que esperaban una continuación. Sé que prometí primero continuarlo al día siguiente y luego en la semana siguiente, y q han pasado meses desde entonces.... _

_Mi intención era y siempre ha sido terminar esta historia. Y espero que me disculpen por haber tardando tanto en venir, iba postergándolo, de un día para otro, mañana, mañana, siempre mañana...._

_Y no ha sido mi voluntad, sino la de Cyberia, la que ha dado continuidad a esta historia. Te agradezco mucho Cybe, has hecho un milagro XD_

**Capítulo III-A: Contra la Corriente**

De improvisto Aioria Había tomado control total de la situación, lo tumbó sobre la cama con una fuerza que no se esperaba y él de un manotazo mandó las almohadas al piso, sentía de pronto su vientre arder, y más hacia el sur, comenzar a endurecerse aun que a penas lo habían tocado.

- Cierra los ojos y no te muevas.

Le susurro el menor al oído y él obedeció, cerró los ojos y de pronto se encontró con que estaba terriblemente nervioso. En la obscuridad sus sentidos se intensificaron, podía sentir la posición del cuerpo de Aioria por la presión sobre la cama, y su aliento sobre su hombro derecho. Sintió sorpresivamente algo muy suave tocando el borde de su vientre y un escalofrío recorrió sus músculos hacia arriba.

Sintió la tentación de tomar al chico por los hombros, volcarlo rápidamente sobre la cama y tomar el control; sin embargo sabía que no podía presionar demasiado, que Aioria a la menor provocación no dudaría en marcharse, se ponía nervioso con demasiada rapidez. Además habían pactado que el otro controlaría la noche, y no podía retractarse; debía controlar sus instintos.

Seguía razonando, sólo para ignorar los dedos traviesos que seguían rozando la piel de su vientre. Se había olvidado del resto de Aioria, pero un beso sobre su frente lo hizo volver a la realidad de que estaba con una persona entera. El beso en su frente se sintió casi maternal y se removió incómodo, pensando febrilmente que preferiría sentir esa boca gruesa en otro lado, el pensamiento lo tentó y aunque no podía tocar al otro trató de acariciarse a sí mismo, pero un manotazo frustró su cometido.

- No te apresures, déjame a mí.

Lanzó un gruñido desesperado, que le controlaran no le gustaba. Pero Aioria lo ignoró, estaba demasiado extasiado mirando el desnudo cuerpo de Ángelo. Había estado con otros hombres antes, pero el cuerpo grande y pleno de ese -casi- desconocido le resultaba atrayente, el pecho amplio y el ombligo, demasiado grande. Fijo su vista en la barbilla, cuadrada y con un leve rastro de barba, se inclinó para besarlo y lo sintió rasposo contra su propio rostro.

Aioria se separo de improvisto y soltó una risa tranquila al ver que el otro levantaba la cabeza en busca de más. Contuvo la respiración al bajar sus ojos, recorrió las largas piernas, que se abrían a los lados de sus propias caderas y tuvo el repentino impulso de dejar todo de lado y penetrarlo en ese mismo momento. Cerró los ojos, retirando la mano de su cuerpo para poder controlarse.

Aún no, había algo que deseaba hacer primero. Volvió a mirar, esta vez directamente al sexo de Ángelo, no estaba dormido, pero podía erguirse mucho más, lo encontró fascinante, tan natural y tentador que lanzó un suspiro. Las ingles del otro se marcaban profundamente con cada respiración entrecortada y su propia respiración movía apenas los rizos obscuros -tremendamente cercanos- que cubrían su cadera.

El mayor se removió incómodo; aún sin mirar, podía sentirse observado y el otro llevaba un largo tiempo sin tocarlo, había disfrutado de ese beso anterior, tan breve y tan intenso, y se había quedado con ganas de más. Apretó las manos sobre la cobija de su cama para resistir la tensión y esperó. Y entonces la sintió, una lengua demasiado tibia adentrándose en su ombligo, pero en lugar de excitarse, estuvo a punto de soltar una risa inoportuna, tan solo gruño, para ocultar ese gesto que le disgustaba y Aioria se retiró de inmediato. Dirigió su boca entonces a las costillas, con besos muy suaves, y sin atreverse a utilizar la lengua.

Él se relajó y dejó que su cuerpo despertara lentamente ante cada roce suave y a cada hormigueo que recorría su torso; incluso soltó los dedos, relajándose, poniendo su mente en blanco aún cuando era mínima la parte de su cuerpo que era acariciada. Sufrió un sobresalto cuando una mano se posó sobre su cabello, y la sintió moverse, acariciándolo muy despacio, estiró la cabeza hacia arriba, buscando tocar con su piel lo que ya sentía acercarse.

Finalmente la mano ajena tocó su mejilla, y se deslizó sobre la línea dura de su quijada, deleitándose con el áspero vello de su rostro y haciendo que en su boca se formara -contra su voluntad- una media sonrisa. Sintió un dedo sobre sus labios y supo que era el pulgar, que suavemente recorría una de las partes más ansiosas de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que deseaba sentir a Aioria más en su boca que en su interior y expuso su lengua, dándole una lamida. La mano se retiró y él soltó un bufido de decepción. Pero su mueca no duró mucho, cuando su gruñido chocó contra el aliento de otra boca, esta vez no tomó el riesgo de interferir y mantuvo su lengua alejada. Disfrutó de esa otra boca, insólitamente suave de labios gruesos y extrañamente masculinos. Apretó suavemente el labio inferior entre los suyos y como recompensa recibió una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo, soltó un jadeo de excitación y perdió la boca que había estado disfrutando.

Apretó de nuevo las manos, expectante; la otra mano se unió a la tarea de acariciar los muslos, pero el contacto duró muy poco, las manos se deslizaron muy plácidamente a sus rodillas donde volvieron a bajar el ritmo,

Sintió cinco pares de uñas jugando con los vellos suaves de sus piernas, acariciando sin camino toda su piel y sintió la necesidad de retraer las piernas. No lograba imaginarse en qué posición se encontraba su amante y eso le llenaba más de ansiedad. Levantaron una de sus piernas y se sintió terriblemente expuesto; trató de retirarla, pero en cuanto la había llevado hacia su propio pecho recibió un beso en la planta del pie. Rio, esta vez no pudo evitarlo; pero no olvidó lanzar su gruñido posterior.

Aioria disfrutaba de verlo retorcerse, a la expectativa, con cada caricia la excitación de su compañero iba creciendo, su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor y su respiración se hacía más rápida.

El menor se tomó un respiro para controlar su propia necesidad y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo. Apoyándose un poco sobre sus rodillas, se inclinó sobre el otro y acarició el tobillo de la pierna flexionada, eso tobillo delgadísimo que tanto había llamado antes su atención.

Ángelo sintió entonces como las yemas de los dedos largos del otro masajeaban los huesos salientes y su boca se prensaba sobre su pulgar; volvió a excitarse de imaginar cómo sería la boca de Aioria sobre su sexo y por la sensación misma de la humedad sobre su pie. Uno a uno sus dedos gozaron de la misma atención, las cosquillas habían desaparecido y la tensión había hecho imposible que permaneciera con la pierna doblada, así que de forma algo brusca la devolvió a su posición inicial, al lado de la cadera del otro. Respiró entonces con libertad, no se había dado cuenta de que tan excitado estaba hasta que se privó del maravilloso estímulo que suponía ser besado así.

Aioria se decepcionó un poco, había supuesto que sus atenciones le estaban gustando a su compañero, pero su repentino rechazo mostraba lo contrario. Terco como era, decidió que tenía que hacer algo que le gustara, pero además, hacerlo a su manera. Seguiría siendo sutil aunque le tomara toda la noche excitar a su compañero.

------

Aquí se termina esta primera parte del capítulo, lo corté en dos, porque era muy extenso y los demas capítulos muy cortos; de esta forma quedan más homogeneos.

Agradecimientos a **Misutei** por leer la historia,  
disculpa que te conteste hasta ahora, pero con los reviews anónimos no me permite mandar respuesta, el foro borró también la dirección de correo electrónico, porq no deja enviar urls en los reviews. Yo publico originalmente en Saint Seiya Yaoi.  
Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu comentario.

Saludos.


	4. Contra la Corrente parte II

3-B Contra la Corriente

Aioria retomó sus caricias sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo amante, decidido a excitarlo a su manera. Viendo que acariciar sus pies no había funcionado siguió un poco más arriba y llevó sus labios a una de las rodillas flexionadas junto a su abdomen. Le dio una lamida, mientras su manos se colaban por debajo, frotando con más fuerza esta vez, para evitar la sensación de incómodo cosquilleo al que su compañero era muy susceptible.

Ángelo apretó las rodillas contra el cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo un tirón sobre los tendones al sentir las manos de Aioria avanzar sobre sus muslos; se tensó un poco más, pensando en que por fin su amante se atrevería a tocarlo, pero los dedos torturadores sólo rozaron la línea de su ingle y subieron al abdomen, entonces sintió la palma completa apretar los músculos de su vientre y masajearlo. Lanzó un suspiro, mitad de decepción y mitad de excitación, mientras las manos de Aioria se enfrascaban debajo de su cuerpo y lo obligaba a arquearse.

Exhaló por completo y se sintió ahogar cuando la legua tibia de su compañero recorrió la línea media de sus pectorales, y pasó por su barbilla. Se quedó sin aire un largo tiempo, completamente extasiado por la sensación de aquella tremenda humedad. Apenas comenzaba a respirar de nuevo, cuando el cuerpo grande, pesado y desnudo de su amante se dejó caer sobre él. Sintió entonces todo su cuerpo estimularse al mismo tiempo. Sus piernas se apretaron instintivamente contra las piernas de Aioria, rozando sus muslos y chocando sus tobillos contra las pantorrillas ajenas. Su pecho se extendió ante el peso del torso del otro y sus rostros se acomodaron para rozar sus mejillas; podía escuchar su aliento, muy profundo y muy lento, mostrando que luchaba por controlarse.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue su cadera. De no haber recibido estimulo alguno, de pronto se encontró bajo casi todo el peso de Aioria, y de nuevo perdió la respiración. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces qué tanto había aumentado su excitación, sólo tomo consciencia de su propio cuerpo a través del cuerpo de Aioria y se relajó al ver que él estaba igualmente erguido.

Las manos en su espalda se separaron, una subiendo a su cuello, y otra bajando a sus glúteos. Ángelo se sorprendió y no de forma muy grata, al reconocer que era la mano en su nuca la que más sensaciones le reportaba, la que más cosquillas le hacía sentir y la que más lo tensaba. Quizá era por esa forma en que Aioria enterraba la yema de los dedos entre los cabellos, buscando exhaustivamente la parte más sensible entre la cabellera y al encontrarlo, insistir sobre ellas. Mientras que la mano sobre sus glúteos se había quedado prácticamente quieta.

Algo confundido por esas sensaciones tan poco frecuentes, Ángelo llamó a su compañero:

-Date prisa.

Su voz sonó desagradable a los oídos de Aioria, sentía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía fracasando. Posiblemente Ángelo estaba excitado únicamente por sus propios pensamientos más que por lo que le estaba haciendo. Nuevamente se decidió a cambiar de estrategia sin abandonar su plan inicial y se acercó a su oído:

-Voltéate.

Se lo pidió con voz ahogada. Con toda la intención de dejar relucir toda su excitación. Ángelo vibró ante ese tono de voz y en cuanto Aioria le dio algo de espacio se giró sobre sí mismo y se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Esperaba aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado, esperaba que Aioria soltara alguna frase vulgar o se restregara contra él de forma lasciva. Y eso lo habría excitado demasiado.

El menor lo miró acomodarse, ligeramente frustrado, su compañero no mostraba mucha disposición a sus intensiones; había esperado poder acariciar la espalda de Ángelo y la parte después de dudar un poco volvió a acariciar sus muslos, atrayéndolos un poco hacia sí; primero suavemente, hasta finalmente jalarlos con fuerza, para que Ángelo quedara con la cadera contra la cama y con los brazos aún sosteniendo su pecho. El mayor no se quejó, de esa manera podía presionar su miembro sin interrumpir la actividad de su amante y obtenía algo de consuelo a la pasión que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

Estaba apretándose un poco cuando sintió un peso grande, casi molesto, presionar su cadera contra la cama, con los ojos cerrados le costó comprender que Aioria se había sentado sobre él. Pero de inmediato sintió una corriente poderosísima atravesarle la espina, obligándolo a curvarse hacia atrás, hasta apoyarse sobre la punta de los dedos y tocar sus omoplatos con el pecho de Aioria, presionando su miembro contra la cama hasta el punto del dolor, extrañamente delicioso.

Aioria le pasó los brazos por arriba de los hombros abrazándolo a su cuello. Y él se sintió aún más tenso, tenía la vaga sensación de que si relajaba los brazos su amante terminaría ahorcándolo. Así que se mantuvo firme y la sensación de sus brazos al resistir -esa sensación ardiente y dolorosa - le resultó placentera también. Y aunque ya estaba desbordado de emociones, conoció una nueva cuando Aioria comenzó a devorar su cuello; entre nubes, él deseo que subiera un poco, hasta su oído, la zona donde más sensible era, y el solo deseo lo llevó al borde del orgasmo. El menor, como si lo hubiera sentido, se separó de él aprisa y Ángelo se desplomó sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente, sudando terriblemente. Se removió en la cama, aún resistiéndose a mirar, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que las cosas tomaran un cauce más normal.

-Hazlo ya, ¿quieres?

Y aunque seguía interfiriendo en sus planes, Aioria encontró en su voz un cierto tono suplicante y necesitado y un jadeo posterior le indico que había hecho bien en excitar a su compañero y que podía seguir adelante. Se tomó su tiempo para acariciar la espalda, sorprendiéndose de lo fuerte y musculosa que era, de lo mucho que se tensaba cuando le ponía las manos encima y no resistió la tentación de besarla, a pesar de que eso pegaba su cadera a la de Ángelo y adelantaba las cosas; se tomó su tiempo para besarle con calma en cada parte que encontraba.

El mayor se removía un poco, para sentir ese miembro tibio a su espalda, sintiéndose ansioso al medir su tamaño y qué tan excitado estaba su nuevo amante, sentía su interior palpitar como pocas veces y la completa necesidad de apresurar las cosas, de que el muchacho olvidara tantos detalles y aquello se volviera salvaje y agresivo. Pero esa no era su noche y Aioria siguió haciendo todo a su manera.

Finalmente logró deslizar su lengua hasta el límite de su espalda, pero no se atrevió a seguir, aún en una situación tan intensa era demasiado tímido para algunas cosas y dio un lametazo rápido antes de retirarse, percibió el sabor fuerte del sudor y el cuerpo ajeno sintiendo un peso extraño en el estómago, por miedo a no poder controlarse retiró el rostro y decidió utilizar las manos

Acarició por fuera la entrada y los glúteos de su compañero, de esa misma manera que tenía para tocar todo, con la punta de los dedos y el borde de las uñas, para que Ángelo no pudiera distinguir si en verdad tocaba o eran sólo sus ansias. Y funcionó porque su amante se removió contra el colchón, levantando un poco la cabeza, para permitirle acariciarlo.

Él no quería interrumpir la situación pero no sabía cómo continuar sin lubricante y sin utilizar la lengua. Dudoso llevó las manos al frente de la cadera de su compañero y comenzó a acariciarlo con fuerza, convencido de que si lo hacía venir, podría utilizar su semen para facilitar la penetración. Ángelo recibió con gusto la caricia durante los primeros instantes, pero al comprender lo que su compañero pretendía lo alejó de él, medio se incorporó y se hizo hacia adelante, de abajo del colchón sacó su tubo de lubricante y sin decirle más se lo arrojó a los brazos para volver a su posición.

Aioria miró el recipiente fascinado, muy práctico de parte de su compañero ponerlo tan al alcance de su mano. El mayor por su parte estaba a punto de apresurarlo nuevamente, pero decidió que si no había funcionado la vez pasada ahora tampoco tendría un gran efecto.

Sintió algo muy delgado y flexible entrar en su interior y comprendió que debía ser uno de los dedos de su compañero, se extrañó de que Aioria no acompañara el acto con algún roce o caricia; viendo como era su estilo se esperaba más de esa melosidad tan rara. Pero luego pensó que posiblemente fuera porque el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a los previos y que ahora que iba a entrar habría perdido el interés, aunque no le importó en absoluto cuando un nuevo dedo entró y lo hizo estremecer; por un momento perdió incluso la fuerza para mantenerse sobre sus brazos y se dejó caer en los codos, dejando su cadera muy estirada y deliciosamente vulnerable. Ante la visión el menor estuvo nuevamente a punto de perder el control, así que encajó una nueva falange, para apresurar su trabajo.

Estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, temeroso de lastimar a su nuevo amigo. Tenía la impresión de que un hombre tan obcecado como aquel lo mandaría a volar si algo no era de su gusto y él estaba demasiado prendado de su cuerpo y de su personalidad como para permitirlo. Finalmente utilizó ambas manos para irse colando en su cuerpo

-Ya.

De nuevo Ángelo había perdido la paciencia, pues entre los roces y la presión que ejercían los dedos de Aioria dentro de su cuerpo sentía que se volvería loco de la ansiedad si no lo penetraba. Aioria -con algo de resignación- decidió que ya era buen tiempo, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado alargarlo mucho más. Desocupó sus manos, y sintiéndolas convenientemente húmedas las alargó hasta tocarle el pecho, encontrando los pequeños y duros pezones de Ángelo, acariciándolo apenas. El mayor suspiró, apretándose contra él, le llegaba el aroma de su intimidad emanado de los dedos del otro y el simple olor estaba cegando sus pensamientos. Salivaba estremecido y sentía que los dedos de sus pies, aquellos que Aioria había besado, se entumecían. Tuvo que morder la almohada cuando Aioria finalmente se apoyó contra él y en un empuje continuo resbaló a su interior.

Instintivamente aferró de nuevo la cobija, esperando las embestidas furiosas y rápidas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Pero en lugar del movimiento pasional y febril que esperaba su compañero se contentó con apretar más y más las caderas contra él, como si esperara entrar aún más en su cuerpo. Más allá de lo posible. Apretó aún más los dientes, podía sentirlo como si se expandiera en todo su interior hasta la garganta. Lo dejó sin aliento y sus rodillas temblaron, a punto de derrumbarse.

Aioria entonces comenzó a moverse, para darle algo de alivio a su amante y a sí mismo. Pero sus movimientos tampoco fueron los esperados, en círculos amplios, iba rozando con su miembro cada centímetro de las apretadas paredes de su amante, estimulando cada célula. Ángelo se retorció, pero aún aferrándose a su idea de cómo debía ser comenzó a moverse él.

Su compañero no lo frenó, estaba demasiado fascinado con la sensación que era penetrar a ese hombre; observarlo así, inclinado frente a él, su espalda fornida y su cabello desordenado, húmedo en sudor. Se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era, de que tan imponente resultaba su sola presencia y lo aferró con fuerza de las caderas para contener sus propias emociones.

El mayor pensó que estaba deteniéndolo de nuevo y se quedó quieto, sin saber si debía esperar a que el otro se moviera o decidirse y tomar todo en sus manos. Pero su indecisión no duró demasiado, pues en un arrebato de pasión, Aioria comenzó a empujarse contra él, embriagado por las sensaciones que había experimentado hacía un instante y que podía seguir viviendo por siempre.

Pero aún en su pasión y descontrol quiso seguir agasajando a su amante y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su compañero, y otra a su abdomen. Ángelo sonrió complacido, esperando que las cosas tomaran un ritmo más conocido, pero la mano sobre su abdomen no se acerco a su pecho; siguió sobre su abdomen, acariciando los límites del ombligo y la que estaba sobre su miembro… si bien estaba ahí seguía sin hacer lo que hubiera deseado, simplemente acariciaba con la punta de los dedos el frenillo del prepucio por detrás del glande y él no sabía si debía conformarse con eso o pedir más.

Sin embargo, cuando la mano que bordeaba su abdomen subió hasta acariciar sus labios y la boca de Aioria se prenso sobre su oído, flexionándolo para lograr alcanzarle, comprendió para qué era todo eso. Se sentía más que bien, desde luego; pero lo increíble -al menos para él- era que el placer no venía sólo de sus caderas, ni de ese miembro exquisito moviéndose en su interior. Una gran ola de placer venía desde su boca y otra desde su oreja; su miembro igualmente palpitaba, aunque apenas lo estuvieran tocando. Estaba alucinado por tantas sensaciones, pero seguía esforzándose por pensar, para retrasar un poco el orgasmo y poder disfrutando de todo, aunque fuera un momento más solamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Aioria era infinitamente dulce con él, y que él nunca había sido así con nadie, que siempre había centrado su placer en el hecho de penetrar o ser penetrado y que se había privado de sensaciones maravillosas que venían de otras partes de su cuerpo. En un gesto de empatía colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Aioria en su miembro, mostrándole al muchacho un ritmo rápido y nuevo.

Ya no sentía la necesidad de alargar todo aquello, el placer era tan intenso y la sensación en sí era tan satisfactoria que sentía que si no la terminaba podría morir. Aioria se sintió entusiasmado ante ese pequeño gesto de respuesta y eso le hizo perder la cabeza, comenzó a moverse sin ritmo, aunque no muy rápido y su mano afianzo la intimidad de su compañero, para apresurarlo a un final inminente y ardiente, donde ambos se fundieron en un apretado abrazo, golpeándose contra el otro en un arrebato de puro instinto y febril agonía.

Todos los músculos de uno se apretaron contra el otro y Aioria tuvo que soltar la oreja de su amante, que había mantenido entre sus dientes, por miedo a cortarle; su quijada se puso rígida, también sus manos y una apretó con fuerza el miembro del mayor mientras la otra se colaba en su boca impidiéndole respirar.

Ángelo se sintió invadido por una sensación quemante, que hizo que arqueara aún más la espalda; sintió que podría romperse cuando al venirse se arqueó aún más. Unos dedos en su garganta no lo dejaban tomar aire, pero al mismo tiempo le llevaban el confortante sabor de su propio ser. En un alarido final, se torció sobre sí mismo al máximo y exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones para después dejarse caer de golpe sobre la cama y apretar las cobijas entre sus dedos con fuerza, como para percatarse de que seguía ahí, con vida.

Aioria se dejó caer sobre él, pero ligeramente más despacio, aún para no lastimarlo. Y entonces aún dentro del orgasmo, Ángelo comprendió a qué se debía la infinita amabilidad de su compañero. No había sido el interés de Aioria por seducirlo o por lograr penetrarlo. Ni siquiera era por interés en el sexo, en ninguna de sus partes. Sencillamente así era él, hasta la última fibra.

En algún punto dentro de toda la contradictoria y placentera situación, él había malinterpretado la actitud de Aioria como cariño. Aún contra sus deseos la había clasificado así, y darse cuenta de su error no le gustó. Muy al contrario, sintió un dolor súbito, adentrarse en su vientre lleno de semen, la extraña sensación de que Aioria era así con todos sus amantes... que en realidad no significaba nada.

Pero el menor estaba ajeno a todo eso, sólo se dedicaba a respirar lo más despacio posible, para mantener por más tiempo la sensación de mareo con él. Así que minutos después cuando Ángelo se levantó fingiendo indiferencia no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó ahí en la cama, esperando.

El mayor entró al baño, para quitarse la sensación de incomodidad, no le llevó ni medio minuto deshacerse de la sensación de desilusión y volver a la habitación.

-¿Eso era todo lo q tenías q dar?

Sí, se había deshecho del dolor, pero lo había remplazado con su habitual ironía y unas instintivas ganas de hacer daño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Le respondió desde la cama sin dignarse a mirarlo, sintiéndose atacado injustamente.

-Tomaste demasiado tiempo y no hiciste gran cosa... ni siquiera lo pusiste en tu boca.

Ángelo estaba seguro que con eso el muchacho se enojaría y lo dejaría tranquilo, pero no hubo enojo alguno en la reacción de Aioria; el muchacho se había sentido -desde luego- atacado pero sólo con las primeras frases. Esa última le había recordado su propia timidez y eso lo había puesto tan nervioso que había terminado riendo. Ángelo frunció la boca en un gesto molesto al escucharlo reír.

-Bien, será la próxima vez si quieres, será tu turno después de todo.

Bufó de nuevo, pensando en rechazarlo, pero luego pensó que de verdad podría ser buena la idea de una "revancha". Sentía que debía darle una buena sacudida al muchacho, porque después de todo, Aioria se la había dado a él.

-¡Sí, iremos a un maldito café y después te enseñaré lo que de verdad es bueno!

De nuevo trataba de restarle valor a lo que el menor había hecho. Aioria sintió molestia un segundo, sólo un segundo, hasta que comprendió el placer que podría implicarle esa frase.

-Así que eres experto, ¿no? Bien, estaré esperándolo -se levantó y se acercó a él -con ansias.

Le susurró sensualmente al oído, Ángelo trató de atrapar su boca, pero Aioria se había dado la vuelta para entrar al baño.

-Puedo tomar una ducha, ¿no? Y luego me llevarás al tren para que vuelva a casa.

Sin esperar una respuesta el muchacho entro y cerró la puerta. Ángelo se dejó caer sobre su cama, ahora toda destendida y suspiró. Ese sujeto tenía la mala costumbre de pasar a llevar a todo el mundo, pero había resultado agradable, "solo un poco" se dijo a sí mismo, así que -aunque no era su costumbre- se sentó a esperar, a que el muchacho volviera a la habitación.

-----

Lo siguiente es ya en el café. Veremos si Dm obtiene su "revancha" o si haciendo mérito al título algo cambia sus planes XD


	5. Contrariedad

**Contrariedad**

Pudo verlo desde lejos, su alta estampa, sus cabellos grisáceos completamente revueltos y su playera estampada; se parecía mucho a la que llevaba cuando se conocieron, con un rostro agonizante grabado sobre el pecho.

Aceleró el paso para llegar a su lado y entonces –por fin –detenerse a respirar.

**–Estaba a punto de irme. **

Ángelo le habló con voz agria, sin girarse a mirarlo siquiera. Él se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de responder.

**–Discúlpame, la entrevista tardó más de lo que esperaba. **

Al mayor se volteó a verlo y el comentario sarcástico que iba a salir de su boca se quedó atrapado ahí. Aioria llevaba el mismo traje de la vez pasada pero ahora seco y limpio lo hacía ver arrebatador. A su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de cuando se lo había quitado y sintió un espasmo de deseo. Eso lo hizo sentirse aún más molesto.

**– ¿Y lo conseguiste?**

Preguntó de mala manera, esperando hacerlo enojar también; pero Aioria sólo se encogió de hombros, negándose a dar una respuesta más clara; en cambio llevó su vista hacia el cielo, que ya comenzaba a obscurecerse.

**–Deberíamos entrar antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo. **

Ángelo soltó un bufido, irritado por la evasión… y por el retraso… y por el clima… y por la excitación; sencillamente el chico le estaba colmando la paciencia, aún cuando apenas había hablado pero seguía con la firme idea de acostarse con él, tenía que controlarse.

**– ¡Vamos!**

Se acercó a la puerta del local y en un gesto inesperado –hasta para él mismo –le abrió la puerta para que pasara primero; pero Aioria sólo miró el lugar tenuemente iluminado con una mueca de inseguridad, sin atreverse a entrar. Su natural nerviosismo lo había hecho sentir incómodo desde el momento en que vio la forma casual como iba vestido el otro, se sentía fuera de lugar.

**–Entra tu primero.**

Ángelo se molestó aún más de que el crío rechazara su gesto, y por pura terquedad se negó a obedecer. No se dio cuenta de la fragilidad que había en el gesto.

**–Las damas primero. **

Y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Aioria estuvo a punto de responderle con una grosería cuando su nerviosismo llegó al límite y como toda reacción sólo soltó una carcajada, toda su inseguridad desapareció debido a la evasión y ya no le importo ni el lugar ni la forma en que iba vestido. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano y entro al lugar con la cabeza exageradamente alta. Aún afuera, el mayor apretó los dientes, sorprendido y molesto a partes iguales de que le hubiera respondido así.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a entrar tras él, Aioria ya estaba echado en uno de los amplios sillones del lugar, en una postura tan relajada que parecía que se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro.

Caminó hacia él tratando de no mirarlo, la luz violeta que surgía de las ornamentadas lámparas le permitía distinguir vagamente el lugar, había un par de parejas –todas de hombres –y verlos acariciarse provocó que su tensión se incrementara aún más. Cuando finalmente se hundió en el sillón al lado de Aioria tuvo que cruzar la pierna sobre su rodilla para que no se notara la reacción de su cuerpo. Aún sin querer mirar a su compañero fingió interés en los cuadros de naturaleza muerta y los ornamentos de arcilla que descansaban en la mesa cuadrada frente a ellos.

Aioria se inclinó sobre esta para tomar dos cartas y al tenderle una a su compañero se le quedó mirando sarcásticamente.

**–Veremos que se te antoja; además de eso. **

En un gesto rápido, pero exento de disimulo le lanzó una mirada directo a la entrepierna, Ángelo cruzó aún más su postura sintiéndose expuesto y él soltó una carcajada. Luego lanzó una mirada pícara hacia una parea de muchachos muy jóvenes frente a ellos.

**–Aunque entiendo porque te emocionas tanto. **

El italiano apretó los tanto los músculos de las piernas que sufrió un calambre que le causó un gran malestar, pero que –por suerte –provocó también que su erección desapareciera. No dijo nada, presentía que en cuanto comenzara a discutir de verdad con él terminarían a golpes.

En cuanto se les acercó el mesero pidió una botella de whisky. Aioria lo miró sorprendido y pidió una copa de vino, había planeado pedir un café, pero ya que su compañero parecía querer embriagarse decidió tomar también.

Sin decir casi nada comenzaron a beber, escuchaban a medias la música del lugar, pero su atención estaba en los movimientos del otro. Sabían que terminarían teniendo sexo esa noche, pero ambos estaban a la espera de quién daba el primero movimiento. Se lanzaban miradas provocadoras y movían el cuerpo de manera estudiada para resaltar los músculos de los brazos o la espalda. Era una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos tenía más control y cuál deseaba más al otro, quien se rendía primero.

Competían también con lo que iban consumiendo, el menor había pedido tres copas más antes de decidirse a pedir la botella entera. Trato a trago cada uno iba dejándose embriagar, el vino era muy ligero y Aioria se veía casi normal, pero Ángelo había estado bebiendo desde antes de encontrarse con él y el whisky era bastante más fuerte. Sentía los ojos adoloridos y la boca ligeramente seca, se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, en un mareo se inclinó hacia adelante y percibió un olor masculino y extrañamente familiar.

Debido a su estado tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era el aroma de Aioria, y se detuvo verlo detenidamente: el muchacho se había tendido de nuevo sobre el sillón, se había quitado el saco, la corbata y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando siguió su inspección, esta vez hacia su cadera; tenía las piernas muy abiertas, y el pantalón de vestir delineaba apretadamente su miembro.

Ángelo volvió a sentir esa repentina marea de excitación que lo había contrariado al entrar al lugar y se lanzó sobre él, apretándose contra su recostado cuerpo, buscando sus labios con urgencia, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Se había dado por vencido en aquel juego de provocación.


End file.
